This invention relates to a lubricating oil composition specifically for plastic working, for metal working or for cutting and grinding, as well as for use as a working metal oil solvent. More particularly, it relates to a lubricating oil composition comprising a specific linear olefin or straight chain olefin, which can finely finish the surface of a product when plastic working such as rolling, drawing, blanking, dieing out, and cold forging or in cutting and grinding.
When lubricating oil composition is used, not only workability can be improved, but also the rust resistance and wear resistance of the working tools and machinery will substantially improve resulting in longer life of the working tools.